Deadly Secrets
by Miss Kisho
Summary: Doce personas han sido anónimamente invitadas a una fiesta en la Mansión Burgh sin la posibilidad de negarse. Pues la persona que les ha invitado, conoce su mayor secreto. En un principio, creen estar solos en el inmenso lugar, pero pronto descubrirán que estaban equivocados y que el peligro pronto les acecha sin descanso para enviarles su merecido. [AU]
1. Prólogo: La Invitación

**Disclaimer** **:** CDM y sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko. En cambio, la OC y la historia Sí son de mi propiedad. Los OC'S restantes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencia** **:** Posibles escenas desagradables y que pueden herir tu sensibilidad (o no). Quedas advertido.

 **Argumento Completo** **:** Doce personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, han sido anónimamente invitadas a una fiesta en la imponente Mansión Burgh, situada en las montañas, sin la posibilidad de negarse. Pues la persona que les ha invitado, conoce detalladamente su mayor secreto. En un principio, creen estar solos en el inmenso lugar, pero pronto descubrirán que estaban equivocados y que el peligro pronto les acecha sin descanso para enviarles su merecido.

 **NOTA: Sí, lo sé, soy lo peor. He vuelto a publicar esta historia, pero espero que para bien, pues he podido agregarle algunos detalles importantes, un prólogo mejor trabajo y unos arreglos en la ficha para que se entienda mejor.**

 **De nuevo, debido a la lentitud de actualización y envío de fichas de Summer '73, se me ha ocurrido publicar esta segunda historia, que tengo bastantes ganas de escribir.**

 **Espero que os guste y lamento las moléstias :)**

* * *

 **Prólogo: La Invitación**

* * *

 _ **¡NOS MUDAMOS Y LO CELEBRAMOS!**_

 _Querido invitado,_

 _Has sido escogido entre varios miembros de la sociedad para acudir a celebrar la reconstrucción de nuestro nuevo caserón: la famosa y antigua Mansión Burgh, situada en las Montañas Deeper desde mediados del siglo XV, y lugar dónde se sostendrá la fiesta._

 _Debido a la posible dificultad que puede concurrirle el llegar al lugar de reunión, no debe preocuparse; un vehículo autorizado irá a recoger a cada uno de los invitados y los transportará amablemente hasta aquí._

 _Le esperamos el próximo sábado a las 22 horas con los brazos abiertos, por lo que, intente no hacer planes o cancele los que tenga disponibles. Le aseguro, que, en su momento, todo este esfuerzo por su parte y por la nuestra, valdrá la pena._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Mrs. Burgh_

 _(Si tiene más dudas, dele la vuelta a la hoja… y entenderá por qué no puede negarse a esto)_

La persona que sostenía la nota tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, observando de un lado a otro la pequeña invitación plastificada que había recogido de su correo como si se tratara de la cosa más extraña del mundo. ¿Su semejante? ¿A una fiesta? ¿Y encima este sábado?

 _¡Venga ya!_ , pensó de inmediato, casi riéndose a carcajadas en su mente antes de continuar con la indicación final que le sugería la nota, dándole la vuelta simplemente para abrir los ojos de par en par al empezar a leer la letra minúscula y casi inentendible que estaba allí escrita. No era posible. No era posible que toda aquella información estuviera detalladamente tras la hoja (que en sí rezumaba cierta ingenuidad). Porqué aquella información... solamente podía conocerla su ser.

 **O eso creía hasta hoy.**

* * *

 **FICHAS**

* * *

 **-Nombre Completo-**

 **-Apodo(s)-**

 **-Edad-**

(Entre 18 y 28 años)

 **-Descripción Física-**

(Incluyendo la estatura, el peso, color de pelo, de ojos y piel, además de la ropa elegante y peinado que llevan esa noche. Como siempre, cuantos más detalles deis sobre su físico, más fácil será llevarlo como personaje)

 **-Descripción Psicológica-**

(Lo mismo, cuantos más detalles mejor)

 **-Fecha de Nacimiento-**

(No hace falta el año, simplemente día y mes)

 **-Especialidad/Habilidad o Talento-**

(Sólo una por favor, y que esté ligada—más o menos—a su pasado o al personaje en sí (para que tenga más sentido todo, y con esto, me refiero a que la haya podido aprender en algún lado o, sencillamente, sea un talento natural). No tienen que ser físicas simplemente, las mentales también les salvaran de los apuros (recordad que es una obra de terror y aventura))

 **-Ocupación/Profesión o, incluso, carrera universitaria-**

(¿Qué está haciendo actualmente?)

 **-Biografía-**

(Pasado del personaje hasta la época actual, incluyendo a algunos de sus familiares y su relación con estos)

 **-¿Cuál es su secreto más oscuro/su mayor secreto?-**

(¿Cuál es ese secreto que la ha llevado hasta la mansión? Podéis mencionarlo en la Biografía, aún es importante que se repita en este apartado (recordad que tiene que ser algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la ley pueda llegar a estar implicada)

 **-Chico-**

Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Viktor y Kentin

 **-Extras-**

(¿Algo más que añadir sobre vuestro querido personaje?)

* * *

 **Pues bueno, ¡hasta aquí! Espero que esta vez me haya explicado con más claridad y que el prólogo resulte mucho más factible (pues estos días me he sentido hasta rara con la idea de dejar la historia sin prólogo).**

 **En fin, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, si no os ha gustado o si queréis participar, ¡dejad review! (si queréis participar, yo esperaré-aunque cuanto antes mejor-encantada a vuestro personaje por PM).**

 **Good luck~**

 **- Gaby**


	2. Capítulo 1: Las Invitadas

**Mi objetivo no era publicar esta historia primero, pero debido a que aún falta una última ficha en Summer '73, me he dignado a comenzar por esta que ya tiene los cupos completos.**

 **Antes que nada, decir a todas aquellas que enviaron ficha: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que os haya gustado el argumento y que hayáis hecho un esfuerzo por enviarme fichas tan maravillosas (especialmente felicitar a BoxOfGlitter, que me pareció la mejor de todas a pesar de lo mucho que le costó de hacer). Pero claro, no todo el mundo puede ganar y al final, las ganadoras han sido las siguientes:**

 **Danielle Elisa Bélanger** _(Antonia134)_

 **Hannelore Sirzerchs** _(BoxOfGlitter)_

 **Montserrat Briggitte Whelan** _(danieuge045)_

 **Juliet Tonnere** _(Lady Annie Jaeger)_

 **Galatea Whitestone** _(karychela)_

 **Espero que os guste este primer capítulo (aunque sea un tanto introductorio en situación y personajes)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Las Invitadas**

* * *

La nieve caía ligeramente sobre la acera, impregnando con su color todo aquello contra lo que rebotaba. Entre ellos el paraguas de Kyle Lambert y sus zapatos de—poco—tacón, que esperaba frente a su hogar (un motel de poca monta) la llegada de aquel misterioso vehículo que la transportaría hasta la Mansión Burgh, con una mirada de penumbra sobre el muro gris del vecino. _Como si aquel día estuviese prácticamente sentenciada a muerte_.

De pronto, se levantó un aire frío en su dirección, provocándole un escalofrío de arriba abajo que, aunque no la hizo encogerse del todo, pareció confirmarle ese negativo—y casi exagerado—pensamiento. En realidad, la misma invitación que seguía guardando arrugada en uno de los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro, era todavía más corroborativa… Le había llegado la semana pasada, mientras aún seguía en la cama con Lindsay; alguien (vete a saber quién), se la había pasado por debajo de la puerta sin ni siquiera enterarse y, aunque en un principio había reído con ironía la nota, toda risa se desvaneció al comprobar (como bien decía la misma invitación) la parte trasera y ver su contenido explícitamente escrito. Era como si el mismo Diablo (único testigo) estuviera narrando el hecho desde el Infierno. Esperándola allí, sentado en su trono de piel y huesos con una sonrisa en los labios. Diciendo: _"¿Y ahora qué, perra? Ya no puedes negarlo"_. Y no, no podía y tampoco podía asegurar que, aunque no fuera, su secreto no fuera revelado al mundo. Era un riesgo demasiado grande como para correrlo. Y siempre se había considerado alguien prudente. Por eso ahora estaba en la calle, muriéndose de frío para asistir a tan _maravillosa_ fiesta de inauguración.

La brisa congelada regresó contra su piel, cortándola en mil grietas invisibles que la hicieron suspirar de irritación. Estaba claro, odiaba el invierno.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuánto más piensa tardar?-murmuró para sí, tan solo para ser acallada por el sonido apabullante de un motor que empezaba a acercársele por la izquierda, razón por la cual alzó el rostro hacia aquella dirección, a la espera de alguna señal.

De ella, no tardó en aparecer gran parte del vehículo que se suponía que venía a buscarla. Un Nissan X-Trail tan oscuro como su cabello con un conductor de unos cuarenta años y ceño fruncido que, en cuanto la divisó, comenzó a hacerle luces y a darle un par de pitidos que no tardaron en convencerla de que, efectivamente, aquel era su carruaje de Cenicienta.

Lentamente, Kyle abandonó el sitio donde había estado anclada hasta entonces y se acercó a la ventanilla del chófer, que la había bajado un par de centímetros para decirle lo siguiente con voz grave y sin ánimos:

—Súbase en el asiento del copiloto, señorita. Es el único que queda libre-y de inmediato regresó a cerrar la ventanilla, ya que el aire frío comenzaba a ser mucho más intenso que antes, al igual que la nevada que seguía cayendo sobre sus espaldas.

Kyle asintió—aunque el varón ya no le prestaba ninguna atención—y rodeó la parte delantera del automóvil sin prisas, ingenua a que más de una mirada de los invitados restantes se centraban en ella y su figura arropada en capas.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada, la abrió, cerró el paraguas y rápidamente se echó sobre el asiento de tapicería negra; resguardando el objeto mojado en el hueco entre el asiento y la entrada por dónde se había introducido en el coche.

La chica esperó unos segundos al típico _"hola"_ del conductor, pero este parecía más bien absorto de cualquier cosa a su alrededor, ignorando la intensa mirada que la joven le enviaba para desquitar el freno de mano y así continuar su camino hacia las Montañas Deeper; todo recto y con un segundo vehículo completamente igual pegado a la parte trasera.

A Kyle no le costó mucho darse cuenta de como el varón la enviaba a paseo, por ello, suspiró hacia sus adentros y apoyó la cabeza contra el cómodo asiento, desviando su visión hacia el paisaje externo con la esperanza de distraerse de todo aquello; aunque solo fuera un segundo. Al menos, hasta que una mano con aretes dorados tintineando se posó delicadamente en su hombro, llamándole la atención.

—Hola-le dijo de forma amistosa una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes antes de tenderle la mano desde el asiento trasero-. Me presento, soy Juliet Tonnere, un placer conocerte.

—Señorita Tonnere, por favor-habló el conductor sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, más preocupado de lo habitual-, póngase de inmediato el cinturón.

—Lo siento-se disculpó, obedeciendo de inmediato aún sin apartar aquella faz sonriente de Kyle, a la que volvió a hablar como si nada hubiese ocurrido-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kyle echó un vistazo al retrovisor, confirmando que en realidad si se estaba refiriendo a ella y no a cualquier otra integrante de aquel vehículo.

—Kyle. Kyle Lambert.

—Un gusto, Kyle. Espero que esta noche lo pasemos estupendamente en compañía.

La mencionada frunció el ceño más de lo habitual. ¿Aquella chica había recibido la misma invitación que ella? Aún así prefirió no decir nada, resguardándose cualquier palabra sarcástica para otra ocasión (aunque sus ojos tenían la capacidad de transmitir cualquier sentimiento, especialmente los negativos).

Regresó la vista a la carretera, dejando la conversación por terminada y, así, el coche en un completo silencio que no le disgustaba.

—¡Qué aburrimiento!-gimió de golpe y porrazo una de las presentes, justo cuando la montaña comenzaba a hacerse presente entre la neblina impuesta por el temporal-¿No podríamos poner algo de música?-dirigió una sonrisa coqueta hacia el único hombre del automóvil, intentando instigarle en su dirección-El viaje es largo y…

—Lo siento, Señorita Whelan. Pero no poseo ningún tipo de CD en este momento.

—Pues vaya…-no desquitó su sonrisa, pero Montserrat Whelan no estaba precisamente contenta con el resultado que había obtenido (y que no podía cambiar por más movimientos de piernas que hiciese). El hombre se dio cuenta de ello y volvió a disculparse con las mejillas coloradas, resaltando su gusto por aquella atractiva mujer de pelo borgoña y labios hinchados de frustración.

Al fondo, otra joven de edad más o menos parecida tampoco le quitaba ojo a Montserrat, mirándola casi con tanto desprecio que era capaz de sentirse en la lengua.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la observada se diera cuenta de la situación, devolviéndole la mirada a la chica de gafas redondas que no tardó en desviar la misma hacia sus zapatos.

—¿Te pasa algo, bicho raro?-preguntó, haciendo una mueca burlona-¿O es que estás celosa de tanta belleza?-la joven de cabello cobrizo no respondió, por lo que Montserrat regresó su figura hacia el frente, bufando de irritación la palabra _"Cobarde"_ mientras se ajustaba de nuevo en el asiento; junto a Juliet—en medio—y apegado a la ventana.

—Zorra-murmuró al instante la muchacha de atrás no lo suficientemente bajo, pues Montserrat sonrió al escuchar tal insulto, que evidentemente iba dirigido a su persona. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudieran opinar de ella, pero le hacía gracia ver como el resto de mujeres del mundo—especialmente aquellas que no tenían ninguna posibilidad a su lado—se reconcomían de envidia.

—Gracias, cariño-le respondió con notorio sarcasmo, casi riéndose a carcajadas de como Hannelore Sirzerchs apretaba sus finos labios con odio.

Montserrat no podía ser más parecida a las muchachas que solían meterse con ella en el colegio y, con aquella respuesta, le pareció regresar a sus años mozos en los que tenía que aguantar las burlas de su clase.

Danielle Bélanger, sentada al otro lado de Juliet, miró de un lado a otro a las dos jóvenes, pensando en que, si no hacía algo, el viaje iba a ser mucho más tenso de lo que hubiese imaginado (y ya tenía bastante con saber que alguien ajeno a ella sabía del secreto que podía destruirla por completo).

—Esto-comenzó; tímida como era, intentando sacar buena voz-… Po-podríamos-Juliet se giró hacia ella, siendo la única que parecía hacerle caso-jugar a algo… Ya sabéis, para distraernos hasta llegar allí.

—¡Qué buena idea!-Juliet dio una palmada al aire, enviando miradas de cachorro a todas las integrantes con la esperanza de conseguir el objetivo (común) de Danielle-¿No os parece una buena idea?

Un—delicado—bostezo ajeno a Hannelore se escuchó de repente en la parte trasera, despertándose una última invitada de su corta pero intensa siesta de la que había avisado incluso antes de subirse al Nissan X-Trail que las transportaba hacia la Mansión Burgh.

—Claro-Galatea Whitestone frotó sus ojos azules con la esperanza de despejarse; la verdad es que incluso en ese estado parecía serena y elegante-. ¿Por qué no? Eso nos ayudará a mantenernos firmes hasta la fiesta.

Juliet soltó una risita, sabiendo que la chica intentaba ser bromista.

—Lo mismo-Montserrat volvió a la carga-. Si no hay música por lo menos nos distraeremos.

—¡Bien, Montsy!-aplaudió de nuevo Juliet, causando una risa en la joven de cabello borgoña y en Danielle-¿Y tú, Kyle?-se giró hacia la muchacha de enfrente que, sin saber que responder, se encogió de hombros indiferente-¡Oh, vamos! Si no jugamos todos no será…

El sonido vibratorio de un teléfono móvil interrumpió las palabras entusiastas de Juliet.

—Oh-gimió de sorpresa Kyle, extrayendo de su bolsillo el aparato tembloroso: había recibido tres mensajes de Lindsay que no tardó en mirar mientras las otras regresaban a decidir que juego jugarían; ignorando invitar a él a Hannelore, que se ancló al lugar donde estaba sentada.

Kyle removió un tanto su teléfono hasta llegar a lo que ella solía llamar en broma _"La Zona Verde"_ , donde no había nadie más que Lindsay ingresada con una foto preciosa de perfil.

Entró a esta de inmediato, sonriendo tan tontamente como cuando lo hacía al verla parada en la puerta de su casa, con sus ojitos turquesa brillando de amor puro y su cabello despeinado.

 **Grvbivo(Lindsay)**

 _Hey, pretty_ :)

 _¿Todo bien? Está nevado mucho…_

 _Te echo de menos y mi tele no va :(_

Kyle entrecerró su mirada un poco, apenas desquitando su mueca feliz. Lo cierto es que hablar con Lindsay siempre le había levantado el ánimo, incluso en una situación como esta, pero lo único que le vino a la mente entonces fue lo siguiente que escribió, viendo de vez en cuando a sus compañeras de vehículo jugar y discutirse a vete a saber qué; resonando en todo el coche, pero no en sus orejas centradas en Lindsay.

 **Brkesfsxu(Kyle)**

 _Va a ser un viaje muy largo._

 _Háblame un rato, por favor._

Lindsay no se demoró en responder un clarísimo _"Sí"_.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí! Sé que no se ha explicado mucho, pero quería centrarme en introducir un poco las OC'S (en el próximo capítulo probablemente ya llegaran a la Mansión).**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y, si es así, por favor dejad review :) Que eso siempre ánima a continuar.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Mansión

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La Mansión**

* * *

Las ruedas de ambos vehículos se deslizaron sin dificultad por la nieve repleta de piedras y montaña enterrada de blanco. Cada vez más lento, hasta quedar perfectamente estacionados frente a la Mansión Burgh tras dos largas horas de viaje por la montaña, en las que los invitados al evento se habían distraído como habían podido; mirando sus móviles hasta decir basta o, incluso, encontrando en el paisaje algún juego de lo más entretenido.

—Venga, ¿qué es?-insistía Juliet, con una sonrisa encantadora hacia sus compañeras que desde hacía más de veinte minutos intentaban averiguar que es lo que había visto para que ninguna de ellas lo hubiese adivinado todavía.

Después de pensar no demasiado tiempo, casi todas se habían decantado por entretenerse a jugar al típico _"Veo, veo"_ , y aunque el entusiasmo no había sido el mejor en un principio, finalmente le habían cogido el gusto y hasta se lo estaban pasando bien sin conocerse demasiado entre ellas, ni del destino al que acababan de llegar.

—Veamos, es-Montserrat hizo un gesto falsamente pensativo, resultando más coqueta que inteligente-… ¿Uno de los trescientos mil millones de árboles que hemos visto como única cosa viviente en este bosque?

Tanto Galatea como Juliet soltaron una discreta risa, mientras Danielle solo se molestó en sonreír; Montserrat parecía ser muchas cosas negativas, pero carisma y buen humor (o al menos, siendo este lo suficientemente decente como para que la mayoría en aquel coche soltara una mueca de comodidad) no le faltaban en absoluto.

Sin duda, sería la persona más cotizada en cuanto posara un pie en aquel evento. Seguida de la simpática Juliet, que continuaba esperando alegremente una respuesta a su—difícil—cuestión.

—¡No! No es un árbol.

Galatea suspiró de inmediato, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante mientras que Montserrat parecía tirarse de los pelos (siempre a modo de broma, claro).

—¡Mira, estoy por abrirte la cabeza para ver que narices es!

—Señoritas…-el conductor intentó llamarles la atención, poniendo de nuevo el freno a su vehículo, pero la intensa risa de Juliet y sus siguientes palabras le interrumpieron.

—Ni con esas lo sabrías.

—¿¡Qué!?-ahora fue Montserrat la que rio, aunque no podía saberse desde fuera si era sinceramente o por pura amabilidad.

—Señoritas, ya hemos llegado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a menospreciarme así?-Montserrat continuó sin escuchar (como el resto) las palabras del varón, que cada vez se sentía más irritado por el escándalo que las jóvenes estaban haciendo.

Kyle, escribiendo unas últimas palabras cariñosas a Lindsay al escuchar por segunda vez aquel llamado, fue la única que lo miró con atención tras salvaguardar su teléfono móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo; esperando a algún movimiento por parte de ellas para salir del automóvil estacionado sobre la nieve.

—Señoritas-repitió el hombre con cierto cansancio que llevaba arrastrando todo el camino, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Señoritas…

—Encima que te apoyo para jugar a este juego-Montserrat entrecerró los ojos con gracia, meciendo su cabeza con desaprobación mientras Danielle y Juliet reían a mansalva-… Qué vergüenza, Señorita Tonnere, que vergüenza.

—Señorita Whelan, podría…-pero ninguna cerró el pico (y mucho menos Monsterrat Whelan), haciendo que los esfuerzos del conductor por conseguir atención resultaran en vano y que Kyle, soltando un chasquido de lengua, se dignara a hablar después de horas en silencio; concentrada en la pantalla de su móvil.

—Hey-dijo la chica morena de piel, echando un vistazo hacia los asientos traseros con pocas ganas de ser amistosa-. Hey-alzó un poco más el tono, pero al comprobar que de nuevo las protestas que se les hacían a las jóvenes era ignoradas, no tardó en subirlo al máximo-. ¡Hey, queréis hacer silencio! ¡Ya hace rato que hemos llegado y este pobre hombre-señaló al varón-ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar dos palabras sin que vuestras risas lo interrumpan! ¡Tenedle un poco de respeto ya que nos ha traído hasta aquí!

De inmediato, como si fuera un león enfurecido el que las estaba riñendo, Danielle y Juliet se encogieron ambas en su asiento compartido, disculpándose por lo bajo por su descarada actitud frente al conductor a quién también dieron las gracias. Por otro lado, Montserrat no dijo nada, refunfuñando en su mente mientas sus cejas se curvaban en diversas arrugas que ya no la hacían ver tan hermosa, y Galatea repitió de forma calmada los primeros actos de sus dos compañeras—aunque ella no había tenido mucho que ver con el ruido que habían forjado las tres en un momento—más dulces sin desquitar su intensa mirada de Kyle, que ya había vuelto a darse la vuelta para recoger su paraguas y salir al exterior. Había sido tan calmada e indiferente hasta ahora que ninguna había pensado que pudiera ponerse de ese modo por no dejar hablar al varón (que todavía esperaba la marcha de todas) que sujetaba el volante.

Por dentro, Galatea le daba la razón pues ella misma era consciente de las palabras del conductor, pero, en fin, supongo que esperaba que dejaran de hablar en cualquier momento sin la necesidad de ponerse iracunda o mandona.

Intentando despejarse, la joven veinteañera desvió los ojos hasta su cartera, perfectamente colocada a su lado en el asiento donde—al igual que muchas, suponía—salvaguardaba la invitación a la Mansión Burgh, con su maldito secreto escrito detrás. El corazón comenzó a irle mucho más rápido al pensar en ello. Se había llevado una sorpresa tremenda y nada agradable al descubrirla en las inocentes manos de una de sus criadas más antiguas, que incluso le había cambiado los pañales en su momento.

" _Probablemente todas estemos un poco nerviosas por esto… Dudo mucho que alguien no tenga lo que yo…"_ , pensó sin dejarse terminar, antes de coger la cartera entre sus brazos y seguir a Kyle al exterior, como segundos después hicieron el resto de invitadas; aún algo tensas por el sorprendente momento que la joven de pelo negro y ojos oscuros les había ofrecido tan de repente y sin previo aviso.

—Vaya mierda-se quejó con una sonrisa burlona Montserrat, cerrando la puerta en un golpe seco, una señal que pareció clave para ambos conductores pues, una vez estuvieron todos los presentes al evento fuera de los automóviles, los dos arrancaron como si la prisa les corriera, desapareciendo por donde habían venido ante la mirada atónita de Galatea y Montserrat-. Caray, ¿a qué vienen tantas prisas?

—Eso me pregunto yo-puntualizó Galatea, sin apartar la vista del camino por el que ambos coches habían desaparecido de manera veloz. Aún así, Montserrat se distrajo rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos teñidos de azul por las lentillas observaron a los jóvenes varones que habían permanecido de forma desconocida en el otro vehículo. Especialmente en el más alto de ellos, que lucía un porte inigualable con aquel traje de marca _Brioni_.

—Bueno, por lo menos estaremos bien acompañadas… Ese es Viktor Bezos, el multimillonario cañón.

Galatea sonrió picarona en su dirección.

—Sé quién es. En fin, todo el mundo lo sabe-aclaró con tono esnob, recibiendo una mueca mayor por parte de Montserrat-. ¿Interesada en una posible relación, quizá?

—Los hombres cuando tienen dinero son mucho más irresistibles. Además, nunca he creído en las relaciones serias-y con esas palabras, ambas comenzaron a caminar en conjunto hacia la mansión que tenían delante, reuniéndose al tiempo con el grupo restante entre falsas sonrisas y cierta incomodidad.

La nieve continuaba cayendo suavemente sobre la montaña, mientras el aire se hacía cada vez más helado.

* * *

Dolores, el ama de llaves, golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño que compartía con Petra, la pobre chica ucraniana que había adquirido hacía poco—exactamente dos semanas—el trabajo de criada para el señor Burgh después de haber sido desalojada (injustamente, según ella) de su apartamento.

Dolores sentía verdadera lástima por ella, totalmente sola en aquel lugar, sin nadie que pudiera enviarle siquiera una mísera postal… Le recordaba tanto a ella de joven que no podía dejar de preocuparse por la chica. Esta llevaba más de media hora en el interior del cubículo.

—Petra, ¿estás bien?-comenzó, volviendo a dar diversos golpecitos en la puerta-Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro…

—Tranquila-rio la muchacha desde dentro, oyéndosela respirar de manera agitada-, estoy bien… S-solo me he mareado un poco… ¡Ahora salgo!

—Bueno-Dolores dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió y regresó hacia la entrada de la habitación-… No tardes mucho, ¿vale? Hoy es una noche especial para el señor.

—Lo sé-respondió Petra, casi soltando todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse por fin. Estaba sudando a mares y tenía los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras una cuerda del cobertizo se liaba con fuerza contra su extremidad izquierda, esperando sonsacar lo máximo posible a alguna de las miles de venas que atravesaban su cuerpo escuálido y paliducho-Vamos, vamos-murmuraba para sí misma, mordisqueando con ansia la cuerda a medida que sentía la jeringa—sobre la repisa del lavabo—más lejos de lo habitual-… No tengo todo el día.

Tiroteó un par de veces más hasta que el color hipnótico de una vena se hizo presente entre los pieles de carne, hinchándose como un pavo con relleno y haciendo sonreír a la irritable Petra, que rápidamente recogió entre sus dedos la jeringa repleta de droga para, segundos después y rezando una especie de ave maría para soportar el insoportable dolor que siempre le habían causado las agujas, inyectársela directamente mientras apretaba los dientes con cierta satisfacción. Había estado toda la mañana sin consumir debido a los preparativos lo que incluso la había ralentizado en el trabajo, recibiendo las burlas y regañinas del único mayordomo, pero ahora, ya se encontraba mucho—muchísimo—mejor y él ya no podría decir nada al respecto.

—Menos mal, menos mal-susurraba hacia el espejo, empañándolo de su aliento olor a ajo-… No habría podido seguir trabajo sino hubiera… Menos mal.

Tras varios segundos "recuperándose", Petra tardó un rato en desquitarse todo lo que había extraído, regresándolo a su escondite para que ni Dolores ni el viejo Malachai lo encontrase y, por lo tanto, la despidiesen (cosa que no podía permitirse por el momento): bajo la tapa del inodoro.

Una vez hecho el procedimiento, y dejando el excusado mejor (o eso creía ella) de lo que estaba antes, la criada de la restaurada Mansión Burgh sonrió hacia su figura femenina en el espejo, ajustándose su trajecito azul para, finalmente, surgir de las tinieblas del baño con un gran subidón de adrenalina filtrándose por su sangre extranjera.

" _Ahora podré trabajar bien"_ , pensó de nuevo, antes de retirarse definitivamente de la habitación.

* * *

Kyle fue la primera en llegar a la entrada a la Mansión, por el camino de piedra suave que apenas había sido cubierto por la nieve y por el que todos estaban comenzando a cruzar una vez esquivada la parte más difícil del trayecto.

Se acercó veloz, como si la vida le fuera en ello y con las cejas ligeramente más relajadas a pesar de su enfado, y con un dedo dio al pequeño botoncito que hacía de timbre; colocado justo a un costado de la visible y antigua entrada y supongo que siendo una parte de la restauración del lugar. La verdad es que había oído hablar de él, pero nunca había conseguido estar tan cerca a pesar de la historia tan extraordinaria (en su opinión) que llevaba a sus espaldas. Podría decirse que eso era una de las pocas cosas que la alegraban de estar aquí… Por no decir la única.

—¡Madre mía, que frío!-mencionó entonces Montserrat, colocándose justo (e intencionalmente) al lado de Viktor, que le envió una mirada de curiosidad, además de una suave sonrisa.

—Bueno, es natural-le respondió, sacándose de inmediato la chaqueta de su buen visto traje para ofrecérsela amablemente-. Tenga, mejor será que no pille un resfriado.

—Oh, muchas gracias-Montserrat sonrió de forma afable, tan bien que parecía real incluso-. Perdone que sea una entrometida, pero, ¿no será usted Viktor Bezos por casualidad?

—En efecto-Vikor asintió sin desquitar su bonita mueca de su bonita cara-. Un placer conocerla, señorita…-hizo ademán de besarle la mano, algo a que Montserrat no se resistió mientras respondía a lo que parecía una clara pregunta por su nombre.

—Whelan. Aunque tú puedes llamarme Montserrat.

—De acuerdo. Un placer conocerte, Monsterrat-y el varón aplacó suavemente sus labios contra la tez pálida de la chica, que tiñó intencionalmente sus mejillas de rosa causando una nueva mirada de desprecio por parte de Hannelore, que continuaba su camino sin detenerse. Realmente detestaba a esa mujer, y dudaba que fuese la única.

Sus ojos de iris bicolor enfocaron rápidamente a la figura inquieta de Kyle en la entrada, recordando con todo lujo de detalles el incidente que la había hecho enfurecer en el auto, siguiéndola hasta quedar justo a su espalda para incomodidad de la otra, pues nunca había soportado tal cosa. Aún así, las palabras que iba a dirigirle a la chica minúscula en comparación al resto quedaron en su garganta en cuanto la gran puerta se abrió para ellos, mostrando a un varón vestido de mayordomo observarles de arriba abajo; con aires de superioridad y elegancia.

En su mano derecha, sostenía una bandeja repleta de bombones (supongo que para ofrecérselos).

—Bienvenidos a la Mansión Burgh. Damas y caballeros-dijo seriamente, quitando la mano que sostenía el pomo para ofrecerles paso a sus doce invitados.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si habrá resultado muy interesante, pero me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión así que, ya sabéis, si podéis ¡dejad review!**

 **Ciao~**


	4. Capítulo 3: La Cena

**Espero que sepáis perdonarme por la tardanza. Como ya dije en** Summer '73 **, he tenido un enorme bloqueo creativo que aún me dura por desgracia, por lo que si este episodio no es muy buen bueno... Lamento las molestias por adelantado.**

 **Aún así, espero que intentéis disfrutarlo. Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios de ánimo, y especialmente a** karychela **y** Lady Annie Jaegger **por su teoría; no me lo esperaba y me hizo inmensa gracia (si creáis más avisadme, que adoro este tipo de cosas).**

 **Pero bueno, me dejo de rollos y, sin más dilación, aquí el capítulo 3 de Deadly Secrets.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La Cena**

* * *

Castiel separó ligeramente los labios mientras sus ojos grises y afilados se clavaban en el paisaje externo con cierta parsimonia, dejando escapar de ellos una capa de humo (conjunto a su aliento frío)—proveniente del minúsculo cigarrillo que sostenía entre dos dedos—, en el aire que empezaba a levantarse nuevamente, meciéndole—en consecuencia—algunos mechones del cabello rojizo que poseía; a su edad, rozándole suavemente los hombros y con raíces negras más que visibles.

—Caballero-el viejo Malachai llamó inoportunamente su atención, acercándosele sin sobrepasar demasiado la entrada que la mayoría ya había cruzado, incluido su mejor amigo: Lysandro Ainsworth-, debería entrar de inmediato, está empezando a refrescar nuevamente.

Castiel quiso decirle que no habría manera de que no refrescara con aquella nieve cayendo momento sí y momento también, pero decidió guardarse sus chistes para algún otro momento (la noche era larga al fin y al cabo), pues el varón vestido elegantemente en comparación a él (ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar la típica ropa que solía llevar para dar algún paseo que le devolviera parte de la inspiración que se llevaba descaradamente su segundo empleo) había clavado tan profundamente sus ojos negros en él, que era imposible no obedecer o incluso negarse a entrar hasta que el instrumento de tabaco no pudiera producir más sustancia relajante; ideal para los momentos de estrés, como ahora era el caso (o eso le sucedía a él que siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer).

—Bien-dijo refunfuñando el varón de metro ochenta, lanzando el cigarrillo—aún encendido—a algún lugar inexplorado de entre la nieve para dar medio vuelta y encaminarse al interior al que el mayordomo cedió el paso; antes de cerrar por completo la vieja puerta de entrada, provocando más de un respingo en sus invitados, que entre nerviosos y asombrados, observaban cualquier mero detalle que pudiera distraerlos del interior de la Mansión Burgh; anonadados en el vestíbulo en el que se lucían dos hermosas escaleras, sutilmente encorvadas hacia el centro del sitio por el cual pasaba una extensa alfombra color granate en dirección a otra puerta—tan grande como la de la entrada—al final del grandioso recibidor. Igualmente, tres pórticos más se dividían entre el lado izquierdo y derecho del emplazamiento, tocando un tanto las escalinatas que destacaban entre todo lo demás; incluso por encima de una vasta lámpara de araña posada peligrosamente sobre las cabezas de los doce invitados. Cada vez más inquietos por lo que les deparaba lo que allí les estuviese esperando. Aunque muchos no lo aparentaran, no podían olvidar el hecho de que la persona—en este caso, un tal Sr. Burgh—que les había convocado conocía en detalle esos horribles secretos que por años habían mantenido ocultos en un cajón de su mente, deseando que nunca nadie los conociese jamás... Ellos mismos habían intentado olvidarlos, aunque finalmente había resultado un fracaso siquiera pensar en que algo así pudiera ocurrir de la noche a la mañana.

—Denle sus abrigos y demás accesorios que puedan interferir en la celebración que el señor tiene preparada a Dolores-el viejo Malachai hizo un gesto cojo con la cabeza hasta que vio llegar por una de las escaleras a la mujer de origen latino, hacia la cual estiró uno de sus brazos libres (pues había desquitado la bandeja de bombones en cuanto todos se negaron a tomar uno; a excepción de la alegre Juliet Tonnere) para indicar al resto de su llegada-, nuestra ama de llaves.

—Bienvenidos. Espero que les agrade la fiesta, el Señor Burgh le ha puesto mucho empeño-Dolores sonrió de la forma más dulce, haciendo más de una reverencia a medida que se colocaba frente a cada uno de los jóvenes y recogía sus abrigos amablemente.

 _"Mierda"_ , Kyle maldijo internamente, suspirando mientras rebuscaba angustiada su teléfono móvil en los bolsillos negros de su abrigo. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar con Lindsay, y mucho menos el estar lejos de ella, por lo que pasarse toda la noche (y vete a saber si la mañana, dependiendo de cómo cayera la nieve durante su estancia en la fiesta) sin ni siquiera dirigirle un beso por mensaje sería toda una imposibilidad; ni siquiera le había aparecido algo así por la mente cuando subió al Nissan X-trail que a estas alturas ya se habría marchado.

Por suerte no tardó demasiado en conseguir localizar el aparato entre los miles de paquetes de pañuelos, chicles y bolígrafos que poseía dentro del oscuro gabán. E inmediatamente lo escurrió a través de la falda de su vestido, enganchando el dispositivo entre sus bragas y sus medias de encaje, sin que nadie aparte de Armin le prestase verdadera atención, haciendo que en este surgiera una mueca risueña mientras entregaba a regañadientes su propio abrigo; tendría que haber pensado algo similar para salvaguardar su consola... Pero, ¿dónde? ¿En sus pantalones viejos en el que destilaba todo cuanto ponía? ¿O en su camiseta sin pechos o tripa que pudiesen sostenerla hasta llegar a sentarse?

 _"¡Que suerte ser una chica!"_ , pensó sin quitarle ojo a la joven morena, que como si nada hubiese ocurrido, regresó a su posición indiferente para entregar refunfuñante la larga pelliza que hasta entonces llevaba puesta. Revelando al mundo el traje negro y cuello alto que Lindsay le había escogido intencionalmente para la ocasión (aunque ella había insistido en ponerse cualquier chorrada que tuviese en el armario).

—Muy bien-el viejo mayordomo regresó a hablar, encaminándose hacia la puerta final por la que se guiaba la moqueta a medida que Dolores abandonaba la sala con más ropa de la que podía sostener en sus brazos-. Si ya no les queda nada que ocultar-echó una mirada amarga a Kyle que no se estuvo de predicar por dentro que _"Sí, yo escondo mi teléfono de ti, viejo chocho"_ hasta el agotamiento del varón en sostener una batalla que no ganaría, pues aunque sospechaba que algo no andaba como debía, los ojos de la muchacha no parecían predicar lo contrario a la verdad: que al igual que los demás, había entregado todos sus objetos disponibles (pues no eran capaces de llevarlos en sus indumentarias nocturnas y el viejo Malachai dudaba de que algún tipo de aparato pudiese ser escondido en vestidos como el que ella llevaba)-, síganme, por favor, hasta el comedor. Y, Dolores...-este detuvo su paso, colapsando a la fila de humanos que le seguían como líder de una secta, volteándose hacia la fémina que estaba a punto de entrar en otra habitación para abandonar todo aquel ropaje.

—¿Sí, señor?-habló a través de los pliegues de ropa.

—Dígale a Petra que no se demore. La necesito para servir la comida, igual que ha usted.

—De acuerdo-suspiró la latina, marchándose al fin del vestíbulo con una faz preocupada y murmurando diferentes preguntas en relación a Petra por lo bajo-Dios, ¿qué está haciendo ahora esa chiquilla? ¿No me había dicho que...?-tardó menos de dos segundos en desaparecer tras el portal izquierdo (el único presente en aquel costado) para que los invitados continuaran su camino con un Malachai sonriendo de forma casi maligna, incomodando a algunos de los que estaban más cerca de su persona; especialmente, cuando este se dedicó a susurrar a Kyle, sin moverse demasiado de su lugar mientras tomaba el pomo con una de sus manos enguantadas de blanco:

—Las mujeres sois unas inútiles.

No es que aquel comentario fuera el más agradable del mundo (por no decir que era lo más machista que había escuchado en años) para que la fiesta resultara menos tensa, pero Kyle se limitó a ignorarlo, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado a medida que esperaba que el mayordomo abriera la puerta que les llevaría hacia el comedor. Rezaba porqué este no le hiciera perder los estribos como ya le había sucedido en el vehículo con sus compañeras féminas. Odiaba tener que recurrir a ese tipo de métodos, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, como el hecho de querer besuquear las mejillas de Lindsay cada vez que la veía.

Al pensar en ella, por enésima vez aquella noche, no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

—Espero que no haya nada que no me guste...-dijo de repente Montserrat, todavía aferrada a un costado de Viktor, dirigiéndose directamente al viejo Malachai que ni siquiera se giró a medida que estiraba la puerta hacia el interior.

—No se preocupe, señorita, el señor Burgh ha pensado en todo especialmente para ustedes.

La cara de más de uno adquirió un tono de extrañeza. Aquella había sonado propio de las películas de terror y, de hecho, algunos ya comenzaban a pensar (y a estar extremadamente alerta) que morirían allí... Aunque de cierta forma se lo merecieran.

—Espero que disfruten de la cena. La serviremos lo antes que mis criadas se atrevan a aparecer-sentenció el mayordomo, finalmente abriendo la entrada hacia el comedor cubierto por cuadros, algunas librerías, y una espectacular mesa alargada servida con platos, vasos e instrumentos relucientes sobre servilletas color beige y un mantel digno de un museo.

—Caray-no se estuvo de decir Montserrat, automáticamente acompañada por el entusiasmo de Juliet.

—¡Es impresionante! ¡Bellísimo!

—Gracias-agradeció el varón con cierto orgullo que siempre parecía destilar-. Ahora me disculparan. Vayan sentándose donde les apetezca menos en el último asiento-señaló aquel completamente solitario, al final de la mesa y frente a una chimenea eléctrica encendida que, si bien no calentaba en absoluto, hacía una bonita decoración-. Yo me adentraré en la cocina para traerles la comida correspondiente.

El viejo Malachai hizo una educada reverencia, adentrándose en el comedor hasta abandonarlo tras una pequeña puerta hacia la cocina, dejando con un suspiro en los labios al resto de personajes presentes, quienes empezaron a encaminarse hacia el asiento que quisieran gustosamente ocupar. Aunque les hubiera gustado estar en cualquier sitio menos en una mansión, en medio de la nada, donde había acudido a través de un chantaje.

Dios, como les gustaría estar en otro sitio...

* * *

Probablemente la cena tardó más de veinte minutos en servirse por culpa de Petra, que despeinada y visiblemente sudando, apareció junto a Dolores con una sonrisa extraña en la cara, como si se sintiera avergonzada o, incluso, más que eso, angustiada por la situación; un cuarto de hora después de que todos hubieran ocupado los asientos que habían escogido por despecho.

—¡Por fin!-habían soltado Armin y Montserrat casi al mismo tiempo, cuando los platos llenos de deliciosa comida comenzaron a llegar frente a ellos tras la larga espera por la que el viejo Malachai se disculpó sin demasiado esfuerzo, seguido por unas afligidas Dolores y Petra mirando hacia el centro del resto de cuencos que transportaban.

—El primer plato es sopa de marisco. Espero que lo disfruten-dijo el único varón de entre mínimo servicio, posando uno de los platos delante de Nathaniel, un joven rubio vestido con un traje color marino que sonrió de inmediato; satisfecho con la comida que se le ofrecía.

—Excelente para empezar.

—Coincido-asintió Lysandro, a su costado, recibiendo un resoplido por parte de Castiel, frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, cosa que a su amigo no le importó. Ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del pelirrojo teñido, que sin demorarse recibió su propio plato por parte de Petra.

—Que lo disfrute-fue diciendo la muchacha rubia, con una vocecita temblorosa, a cada uno de los servidos, hasta que inevitablemente tuvo que detenerse en una esquina lejana de la mesa, apoyando la mano en esta mientras respiraba con dificultad y sentía crecer su ritmo cardíaco, tal y como su dolor de cabeza; esto, si bien le había sucedido una que otra vez, nunca le había impedido trabajar, de hecho, mejoraba con creces (o eso creía ella) la emoción de este.

—¿Estás bien?-intentó alzarse Juliet desde su asiento, claramente preocupada, pero Malachai la interrumpió, casi obligándola con su mirada a sentarse nuevamente.

—Déjela, señorita. Usted disfrute de la comida-veloz como un guepardo se acercó de mala gana a la joven criada, arrastrándola con él del brazo otra vez hacia la cocina-. Yo me encargaré de ella, no se preocupe y espere quieta a la llegada del señor Burgh.

—E-está bien.

—Dolores, ayúdeme-instó el varón una vez Juliet regresó su trasero al asiento, entrando con la muchacha extranjera en el conocido infernillo de calor, seguido de la latina que disculpó el comportamiento de la menor antes de partir. Dejándolos solos y en un silencio que rozaba lo perturbador. Resonando cubiertos y absorción por parte de los únicos invitados, hasta que al fin alguien decidió romper el hielo, desamparando su cuchara mojada a un lado, sobre una de sus dos servilletas.

—Bueno, espero que no nos estemos toda la noche en silencio-sonrió amablemente Nathaniel, recibiendo la aprobación de Juliet, sentada entre Castiel y Danielle, que en silencio continuaban degustando el primer plato, como el resto.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Es una fiesta, hay que pasarlo bien, aunque sea tranquilamente, eh...-inclinó la cabeza de forma curiosa, haciendo énfasis en que quería saber su nombre, cosa que el muchacho veinteañero no tardó en averiguar, espabilado como era.

—Soy Nathaniel Torrance. Un placer conocerla, esto...-repitió casi inconsciente el gesto que Juliet había echo hacía un par de segundos, causando una pequeña risita en ella.

—Juliet Tonnere. Igualmente-y el silencio sepulcral volvió a caer sobre la sala, a pesar de que tanto las miradas de Juliet y Nathaniel observando con ánimos a los convidados restantes ya hacían esperar a estos lo que ambos iban a decirles-¡Venga, chicos!-alentó Juliet, siempre tan alegre-¡Un poco de alegría, presentaos al menos!

—Exacto-continuó Nathaniel, siguiéndole estimulante la corriente, retomando la tarea de engullir su plato de sopa-. Al menos esto se nos hará menos rígido... Creo.

—¡Seguro!-apabulló rápidamente la joven de cabello castaño, sabiendo que esto quizá incitaría al resto a participar en la idea (poco original, pero probablemente una salida de aquella tirantez que los incomodaba a todos y cada uno de ellos).

Entre ellos intercambiaron una que otra mirada de duda, pero finalmente más de uno se dignó a hablar, pues a lo mejor—a pesar de la palpante inocencia de Juliet—incluso tenían razón y el conocerse un poco mejor haría la situación menos presionada.

—Está bien-Montserrat hizo una mueca coqueta, entrecruzando sus piernas al tiempo que dejaba su comida para apoyarse contra la cómoda silla de madera encerada y pulida, sentada justo a un costado de Viktor; a quién no había perdido de vista en ningún momento, incluso ahora-. Empiezo yo, si no os importa.

—¡Bravo, Montsy!-aplaudió Juliet, provocando una nueva risa en la de cabello borgoña.

—Bien, bien. Me llamo Montserrat Whelan, un placer conoceros a todos-jugueteó con sus manos en el aire, dando cierto vigor a su explicación-. Soy Leo, mi color favorito es el rojo y adoro los tacones y minifaldas. Como habéis podido ver, espero-lanzó una mirada seductora hacia Viktor, quién solo se limitó a sonreír para desgracia de ella, que pareció no sentarle muy bien la poca actividad del muchacho respecto a su figura.

—Todos los hemos visto, tranquila-Hannelore volvió a la carga tras permanecer un tiempo considerable en silencio, todavía sin ser capaz de observar a Montserrat a los ojos, quién regresó a darle una sonrisa burlona.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, querida. A lo mejor algún día de estos tú también eres capaz de ponerte tal cosa...

—Eh-Danielle, declarada mediadora profesional entre las pequeñas batallas verbales de ambas veinteañeras, decidió interrumpir nuevamente la tensa conversación en la que Hannelore, esta vez no se aguardó las miradas tímidas, dirigiéndolas con furia hacía Montserrat-, me gustaría hablar a mi, si no os importa...

—Claro que no-esta vez fue Nathaniel el animoso-. Adelante.

—Pues, bueno... M-me llamo Da-Danielle Bélanger y tengo veintiséis años-Kentin, el más comilón de todos e igualmente uno de los más callados en aquel lugar, quiso parar de tragar para decir que él tenía la misma edad, pero se limitó a observar silencioso las diversas ondas del cabello entre rubio y castaño de la chica; bastante mona en su opinión-. Y esto, bueno... Soy profesora de preescolar, nada interesante y bastante agotador-la chica echó una ligera risa junto a Juliet, quién le predicó que su trabajo era precioso incluso si algunos días podía resultar difícil, antes de que Viktor tomara el turno de palabra alzando uno de sus brazos hacia el cielo.

—En fin, mi nombre es Viktor Bezos y...

—Eres multimillonario-le interrumpió Castiel con una sonrisa descarada-. Todo el mundo te conoce, tío, para no saberlo.

—Oh, bueno, pues entonces continúa tú si te resulta más predilecto-respondió de inmediato el más alto de todo ellos, sin padecer de una pizca de enfado que todavía le resultó más atractivo a Montserrat, quién rozó su fornida extremidad con sus dedos larguiruchos, nuevamente intentando acercársele de manera coqueta.

—No soy precisamente alguien que le gusta contar cosas privadas por ahí.

—¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?-Juliet intervino, sonriéndole con ojos de cachorro hasta que el varón se rindió en un exasperado bufido.

—Soy Castiel.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Porqué llevas el cabello de color rojo?-continuó la joven delgaducha para sonrisa de Castiel, que le echó una mirada irónica a la vez que furtiva.

—Eh, eh, eh... Hemos dicho que solo mi nombre, niñita.

Juliet fue a responder, pero los gritos provenientes de la cocina (y del mayordomo Malachai) la detuvieron de mala manera, al igual que el buen ambiente que estaban consiguiendo a través de vencer la timidez e incomodidad que se había vuelto a instalar de pronto. Más cuando la figura vestida de oscuro del varón y Petra surgieron precipitadamente del lugar entre empujones por parte del hombre.

—¡Ve al baño y vuelve enseguida, perra inútil! Todavía hay que servir el resto y no quiero a una gilipollas en mi cocina que no pueda siquiera servir correctamente un puto pescado.

—Lo-lo sien...-susurraba de forma ininteligible la joven criada, prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada por dónde todos habían entrado.

—¡No quiero oír tus excusas de mierda! ¡Lárgate y vuelve en forma, puta!-y sin prestar atención a los rostros asombrados de los invitados hacia ambos personajes, el varón regresó al interior de la cocina y Petra desapareció exaltada y sudorosa tras la otra puerta.

Sin duda, el buen ambiente se había esfumado para el resto del momento, en el que los presentes volvieron la vista a sus platos para continuar a lo que obligados habían tenido que asistir. Preguntándose en que momento, serían capaces de conocer al enigmático señor Burgh; cuya silla continuaba vacía.

Dolores, la indiscutible y destacable mujer que ejercía como ama de llaves y criada al mismo tiempo, no tardó en hacerse ver minutos después de tan acalorado espectáculo, siguiendo el camino que había tomado Petra para dirigirse a uno de los baños cercanos de la casa.

* * *

Apenas abrió la entrada que dirigía al baño común, que de vez en cuando tanto ella como Dolores debían usar por lo mucho que se tardaba en llegar a su comuna habitación, Petra prácticamente había multiplicado sus fuerzas a mil por hora. Sentía una grave cefalea que torturaba su cráneo, provocando que se lo sostuviese con miedo a que cayera hacia algún lado de la habitación y Malachai la regañase. Igualmente, la sensación de náuseas y frío se incrementaba con cada paso que daba; comenzó a llorar, entrando en un horrible pánico que la hizo agacharse en la puerta recién abierta, esperando que con ello todo aquello que la incomodaba desapareciese...

El sudor le perlaba la piel desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la minúscula uña del dedo pequeño de su pie. Se miraba con cierto mareo... Parecía a punto de deshidratarse y, de hecho, percibía su boca seca y empezaba a tener un calor insoportable, que le hizo rasgar con fuerza bruta parte de su uniforme.

—¿Petra, está ahí?-la voz de Dolores apareció de pronto en una esquina, alarmándose veloz al ver a la joven ucraniana esparramada en el suelo e, inconscientemente, orinándose encima-¡Dios mío, querida! ¿¡Estás bien!?-preguntó la fémina latina, acercándose a paso rápido hasta recoger a la rubia en sus brazos, dentro de un tierno abrazo al que Petra reaccionó de inmediato.

—Do...lores...-dijo la chica, alzando sus ojos claros hacía ella, reconociéndola.

—Estoy aquí, mi vida-le acarició la cabeza, esperando apaciguarla-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero en vez de responder, Petra exhaló aire profundamente, antes de alzarse y coger con fuerza la cabeza de Dolores. Que asustada, dio un alto chillido que nadie escuchó.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad review! Ciao~**

 **PD: Se que ha quedado más largo que de costumbre pero no me daba la gana de cortarlo y dejarlo sin sentido hasta ese momento final, que espero que os haga sacar algunas conclusiones.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Lo Desconocido

**Primero que nada quiero pediros disculpas por esta larga demora. El hecho es que me han sucedido ciertas cosas que me han impedido escribir hasta día de hoy: primero, el hecho de las fiestas en las que he tenido más visita de la normal; segundo, mi grandioso bloqueo creativo que ya mencioné a algunas lectoras; tercero, volver a clases y encontrarme con exámenes nada más comenzar el curso y, por último pero no menos importante, quemarme la mano izquierda con agua hirviendo (que nadie se preocupe, ya casi está curada).**

 **En fin, espero que sepáis perdónarme por dejaros colgadas todo este tiempo y disfrutad del capítulo cuatro :)**

 **PD: He cambiado algunos métodos de escritura (me refiero a los guiones del diálogo) que espero que mejoren la narración.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Lo Desconocido**

* * *

 _Recuerdo que cuando era niña—incluso ahora—nunca me faltó de nada. Todo lo que pedía, fueran viajes al fin del mundo, grandes fiestas para mi cumpleaños, ropa mucho más cara que la habitual… Lo tenía sin rechistar._

 _Pero claro…_

… _todo…_

… _sin excepción…_

… _tiene un precio en esta vida…_

— _Lo lamento tantísimo, Sr. Whitestone—dijo uno de los conocidos de mi familia, estrechándole la mano a mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos—Conocía a su esposa casi desde que llegó a este mundo, y ahora…_

— _Sí… Sí es una lástima—la voz de mi padre tartamudeó por primera vez en años._

 _Bueno…_

… _si es que le podía llamar sin sentir pánico "papá"…_

* * *

De pronto, el sonido de algo— _quizá una bola ocho mágica_ , pensó Armin, _de esas típicas de los ochenta_ —cayendo sobre el piso superior llamó la atención de casi todos en la mesa, pero especialmente de una distraída Galatea, a quién la mente le había ganado la partida por unos cuantos segundos, haciéndole perder la recta compostura que siempre le habían enseñado que debía hacer frente al mundo; y mucho más en una celebración en la que el celebrador, aún seguía sin aparecer.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó de inmediato la muchacha de piel clara, regresando a su colocación anterior sin problemas, aun causando cierto interés en Viktor por aquello; quién permanecía sentado entre ella y Montserrat.

—Eso me pregunto yo…—habló el multimillonario, con cierto aire coqueto, y sin quitar sus ojos avellana de la joven Whitestone, a la que intentaba recordar sin éxito _(¿Dónde la habría visto antes?_ ).

Esta, atenta—ahora—a todo movimiento a su alrededor se dio cuenta rápidamente de las intensas miradas que Viktor Bezos podía llegar a enviar a alguien de su interés (quizá porqué ya las había recibido con anterioridad), pero decidió—como en aquel entonces—mantener su elegancia a flote. Su padre nunca le perdonaría que se hubiese mostrado de otra forma frente a alguien tan importante como el único hijo de Bezos; uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes no solo del país en el que todos habitaban, sino también del mundo entero.

—Pues yo—suspiró Armin de golpe y porrazo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba e interrumpiendo la sensación de inquietud que se había instalado extrañamente en el ambiente (ya de por sí cargado) tras el ruido—…lo que me pregunto es sí ese famoso segundo plato que suelen poner los ricos en sus mesas llegará en algún momento. Tengo hambre, y estoy más que aburrido.

—Lo mismo digo—instó Castiel, observando por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera—digital y bastante hecho polvo por los años que llevaba consigo—mientras una media sonrisa surgía en su rostro inicialmente indiferente—. Llevamos esperando más de un cuarto de hora… ¿Dónde está ese estúpido mayordomo?

—Quizá ha tenido algún contratiempo—habló Lysandro por segunda vez (pues no había vuelto a abrir la boca nada más que para degustar el famoso plato de sopa que llevaba tiempo acabado por parte de todos los presentes) aquella noche a medida que sus cejas—inconscientemente, por supuesto—se doblaban hasta formar una expresión insegura; lo cierto es que preferiría que viniera cualquier otra persona menos aquel mayordomo tan extremadamente vulgar.

—Bueno—habló Nathaniel, a su lado—, tampoco hay que olvidar que las criadas tampoco han vuelto…

—Ni idea, pero—Castiel continuó, alzándose de su sitio para sorpresa de algunos (aun especialmente de Juliet), mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la entrada al comedor—yo me voy.

—¿Adónde se supone que vas?—Juliet no tardó en interrumpir con confusión, repitiendo la acción del varón sin moverse de su lugar. ¿Adónde iba a ir con lo que estaba cayendo? Pero el joven pelirrojo no tardó en darle respuestas, extrayendo de una de sus faltriqueras un paquete de cigarrillos que levantó al aire; dándoles a todos la espalda a dos pasos del pomo que lo sacaría de allí.

—A fumar, preguntona—agarró el pomo una zancada antes—. No sufras demasiado sin mí.

—¿¡Q-qué!?—las mejillas de Juliet ardieron al instante, abochornada por la última frase de Castiel que, tras haber bromeado lo suficiente con la adorable muchacha, abandonó finalmente la sala, dejando algunas risas atrás a excepción de Kyle (y Hannelore que solo sonreía), que, viendo su oportunidad de escribirle a Lindsay sin ser vista, coló una de sus manos bajo su falda y sin problemas sacó el teléfono que había escondido de las miradas curiosas.

El aparato permanecía en silencio, por lo que no había notado siquiera que tenía más de seis mensajes de la joven.

" _Pero que…"_ , pensó, accediendo al chat privado veloz solo para que su mirar color tierra embarrada se abriera con intensidad.

 **Grvbivo(Lindsay)**

 _¿Estás ahí?_

 _Estoy triste por qué no estás conmigo…_

 _¡Aunque no te preocupes, espero que te lo pases bomba!_

 _¿Por qué no me respondes?_

 _Están echando una película horrible, de esas de serie B… Me aburro sin ti_

 _Por qué no me respondes… Responde de una vez :(_

Los dedos de Kyle teclearon lo más aprisa que pudo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera enviar el mensaje cariñoso que le había escrito, otro mensaje llegó con horror a su vista.

 **Grvbivo(Lindsay)** **  
** _Estoy tan, tan, tan, triste, mi amor. Tan, tan triste de no tenerte a mi lado… Siento ganas de volver a la bañera otra vez… :´(_

" _Oh, no, lo siento",_ la mente de la joven morena se alarmó, destinando su mensaje con la esperanza de que esa tristeza se disipase.

Sabía que no debía haberla dejado sola, aunque ella le hubiese insistido tanto en que fuera a esta dichosa fiesta (aún se preguntaba por qué hizo algo así conociéndola a ella y a sí misma).

 **Brkesfsxu(Kyle)**

 _Perdona, es que estábamos cenando y no he podido hablarte hasta ahora_

 _Perdóname, por favor, olvídate de la bañera_

 _...Perdón..._

Los dientes de la fémina se clavaron instantáneamente en su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo sin llegar a la sangre; con los nervios a flor de piel y la duda en la mente.

Solo había que esperar a que respondiese, pero esperaba que no se le hiciera tan eterno como la otra vez… _"Así que, por favor, respóndeme cuánto antes"_ , volvió a decir su cerebro (y su corazón) sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla iluminada, de la que algunos ya se habían percatado sin esfuerzo.

En conclusión, dudosa de que ninguno de aquellos mensajes hicieran mella en la nostálgica Lindsay tras dos minutos de espera, decidió enviar otro mensaje que indicara lo mucho que la echaría de menos si cometía aquella acción (de ir a la bañera).

 **Brkesfsxu(Kyle)**

 _Te quiero, Lindsay_

* * *

—¿Pero qué…?—por enésima vez Castiel refunfuñó, moviendo de arriba a abajo el pomo que daba entrada al exterior inútilmente, pues esta parecía ser incapaz de abrirse ni aún por mucho que lo intentase—¿Pero qué narices? ¿¡Por qué no se abre esto!?

Aumentó la fuerza del acto hasta casi dejar su palma derecha (con la otra mantenía sujeto el paquete de cigarrillos) enrojecida, pero finalmente se rindió ante un exasperado suspiro; no había manera de salir de allí y desconocía si podía fumar dentro de aquel amplio recinto,

 _"Quizá si encuentro un área pequeña…"_ , razonó, visionando de inmediato las diversas puertas a su alrededor a excepción de la del comedor: dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda, contando bajo la lámpara de araña.

—Veamos—murmuró el joven teñido mientras su cabeza volteaba de un lado a otro, en busca de una respuesta clara—… ¿Por dónde podría—

—Es a la izquierda.

De repente, la voz de alguien desconocido apareció en el piso superior, obligándole a alzar la cabeza con cierta curiosidad; hasta encontrarse de bruces con la figura de una fémina, colgando medio cuerpo por la barandilla en la que terminaba una de las dos escaleras que poseía la sala, sonriendo y riendo como la niña que era, sin dejar de verle junto a aire divertido; casi tan coqueta como el de Montserrat.

—Es a la izquierda. Puedes fumar en el baño—repitió unida a otra nueva frase, arrugando su nariz pecosa antes de partir hacia una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido frente a Castiel, que no sabía que pensar al respecto. ¿Sería la hija del Sr. Burgh?

Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y seguir los consejos de la chiquilla (al fin y al cabo, él desconocía por completo la estructura del lugar), ansioso por desaprenderse de la tensión y aburrimiento que le causaba aquella mansión, aventurándose a entrar en la misma sala donde Petra y Dolores continuaban adyacentes sin saberlo él.

* * *

La resonancia de sus latidos parecía ser lo único oyente en la sala donde permanecían, escuchándose como una especie de reloj que indicaba lo mucho que había pasado desde la vista de Malachai, Dolores y Petra—los trabajadores de la Mansión Burgh—a la mesa, y desde que habían engullido el primer y único plato de momento.

Armin, Juliet y Montserrat parecían desmoronarse de pleno hastío, aún los demás se mantenían distraídos en sus propios pensamientos, la mayoría, intrigados por el hecho de que su secreto hubiese sido tan fácilmente descubierto por alguien a quién ni siquiera habían visto nunca… O eso querían creer, al menos.

Juliet, que no paraba de hacer muecas apretando sus manos contra sus mejillas, terminó por golpear estas contra la mesa, alertando el distraído interés del resto de invitados.

—¡Se acabó! Voy a ver qué ocurre en la cocina.

—Eh, bueno—dijo Nathaniel, que no esperaba para nada aquella reacción furiosa por parte de alguien tan de aparente optimismo como Juliet—... ¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! —y con esa seguridad latente en su ser, la joven castaña no tardó en acercarse a la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina, picando en ella suavemente, sin el aparente enfado que la había invadido hacía un segundo—Esto… ¿Señor?—llamó al viejo varón, desconociendo su nombre—¿Va todo bien? Llevamos esperando un buen rato y me preguntaba sí…—chocó los nudillos nuevamente, abriendo sin querer el pórtico anteriormente cerrado. Comprobando con asombro que—sin poder creérselo del todo—ahí dentro no había absolutamente nada—… ¿ Pero qué...?

Ni cocina, ni mayordomo. Simplemente una sala en blanco que distaba mucho de la cocina que se había imaginado...

—N-no puede ser...

Al oír tal afirmación en alto, los demás no tardaron en estrechar su mirar hacia la alta jovencita; que aún de pie, era incapaz de escapar del increíble pasmo en el que había caído con razón. Era imposible que no hubiera nada allí... ¿no?

* * *

Castiel estuvo a punto de encenderse un cigarrillo antes de tiempo, si no fuera por los gemidos y lloros que empezó a escuchar en otra sala; al parecer, el baño se encontraba en una dirección que no conocía. Dos nuevas entradas se hacían presentes a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la pequeña nínfula apenas le había dado más indicaciones (se había ido demasiado rápido en su opinión) desde cual se podía adentrar al pequeño cubículo… Había abierto ambos portones y los dos le había llevado a un mismo lugar: un pasillo grandioso, cubierto de entradas en cada hueco libre de la pared. Por un momento, había bufado y fruncido el ceño maldiciendo a la menor por no haberle dicho de mejor forma dónde se encontraba el famoso baño que había mencionado, pero velozmente su pensamiento cambió para prestarle atención a aquellos gimoteos que indicaban que alguien tenía problemas.

Más bien fisgón que no preocupado, siguió a estos hasta atravesar la puerta que llevaba hasta el pasillo de la parte derecha, volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro—por segunda vez aquel día—para encontrar a la persona que los producía. No le costó demasiado, pues Petra, la criada que antes parecía haber causado problemas en el interior de la cocina, y había retrasado la cena por una media hora—más o menos—estaba allí, desnuda, tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento… y devorando el cuerpo vivo de Dolores con un ansía propia de un animal hambriento.

—¿Qué narices estás haciendo?—dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que la ucraniana se girara en su dirección, todavía sosteniendo un pedazo de mejilla de la mujer mayor en su boca cubierta de sangre y lágrimas ajenas; Dolores continuaba viva, pero en un estado lamentable en el que media faz le había sobrevivido. La otra no era más que carne viva y mordisqueada por la individua, que se alzó lentamente hasta quedar de cuerpo entero hacia Castiel, revelando tanto sus pechos como su vagina al varón; quién, más que sonrojarse—además—, no pudo evitar poner el grito en el cielo por lo que estaba viendo—¿¡Por qué coño has hecho eso!?

Pero en vez de responder ella, Dolores gorgoteó algo inentendible en el suelo abierto del baño, antes de que la muchacha extranjera se lanzara veloz contra el hombre trajeado.

* * *

 **¡Y hala, hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado (aunque yo lo veo algo flojo en comparación al resto) y, ya sabéis, ¡dejad review, que sabéis que animan un montón ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5: El Otro Lado

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, y especialmente a** _BoxofGlitter_ **por hacerme reír y** _karychela_ **por su preocupación; de verdad, muchas gracias a todas :3**

 **Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo (aunque tarde tanto en subir).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El otro lado**

* * *

—N-no puede ser…—Juliet se apoyó en el marco que daba entrar a lo que en un principio creyó la cocina, dejando el suficiente espacio para que tanto Nathaniel como Viktor fuesen capaces de visionarlo también; a su espalda, primeramente, y después entrando sin temor en el blanco lugar. Inspeccionándolo con cierta curiosidad mientras susurraban lo imposible que parecía todo aquello; Nathaniel mismo había sido capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo (al estar sentado en una de las dos esquinas disponibles de la mesa) parte del paisaje del interior… Pero ahora todo parecía haberse esfumado en un chasquido invisible…

" _No, bueno… ¿No puede ser?"_ , pensó el muchacho rubio, tirando su cabello hacia atrás con cierto nerviosismo. Su mente, de implacable lógica la mayoría de las veces, era incapaz de procesar lo que ocurría.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Y la cocina!?—Armin gimió frustrado, posicionándose a un lado de Juliet y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, causando que Viktor—que junto a Nathaniel no paraba de ver y tocar por cualquier parte de la "cocina"—echara a reír ante lo infantil que el chico estaba sonando; como un niño al que le han quitado un capricho.

—Se ha ido al país de las maravillas con tu amigo—comenzó a decir, posando una de sus manos en su cadera y una media sonrisa en el rostro—, el sombrerero loco. Les faltaban todas las cosas culinarias que necesitaban para el _"No cumpleaños"_ de la Liebre de Marzo…

Armin no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a pesar de la increíble situación, riendo de forma sardónica.

—Muy gracioso, tío Gilito. ¿Algo más que añadir?

—Sí—continuó Vikor, apenas acercándose a espaldas de Nathaniel, que se había puesto a toquetear la pared del fondo con anhelo—. No estás invitado al evento…

Armin volvió a sonreír.

—¡Dejaos de chorradas!—intervino de pronto Montserrat, aplastando (y apartando) al joven de cabello negro contra la asombrada Juliet, haciéndose ver al fin de detrás de ambos frente a uno de los dos hombres (Viktor), que no hizo más que verla con la seriedad que hasta entonces se había esfumado de sí—¿¡Alguien puede decirme que narices está pasando aquí!? ¿¡Dónde está ese mayordomo!?

—Eso intentamos averiguar—de inmediato se excusó Viktor, que a esas alturas ni siquiera había echado en falta la presencia del viejo Malachai (esperaba no ser el único en pensar así…), y ni sabía por dónde empezar a evaluar lo que ocurría; su mismo pensamiento había quedado tan níveo como lo era aquel cuartucho en el que él y Nathaniel estaban adentrados—. No te alteres.

—Yo no estoy _alterada_ —continuó la joven atractiva, frunciendo sus labios pintados y dando varios pasos más hacia el centro de la habitación con las muñecas ahuecando su cadera curvilínea; quedando delante de un Viktor que, a pesar de la mirada aniquiladora que Montserrat le estaba enviando, no se movió más que para bajar su barbilla y así enfrentar el mirar ámbar de la veinteañera; parecía que toda la sensualidad que había estado rezumado hacía él desde un principio—y que no solo él sabía de sobra—se había marchado con la cocina y el mayordomo, mostrando una faz completamente nueva que ni siquiera había mostrado en su disputa eterna con la pequeña Hannelore (de pie—esta—en el comedor junto a una Kyle más centrada en su teléfono que en lo que ocurría externamente a él).

Viktor pensó que era porqué—quizá—se sentía superior a la muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

—Simplemente quiero saber lo que está pasando—sentenció Montserrat, volviendo a darle una media sonrisa seductora al robusto varón.

—Y nosotros. Pero no podemos saber de inmediato lo que ocurre sin antes…—Viktor guardó silencio, pensando _"¿Sin antes qué?"_. No había ni rastro del viejo Malachai y el lugar en el que estaban poco podría ayudarles… _"Las cocinas no hablan"_.

—¿Sin antes qué?—Monsterrat repitió su pensamiento en voz alta, esperando paciente a que continuara la oración que había dejado a medias hacía apenas unos segundos.

—Sin antes—el hombre razonó una respuesta rápida—… intentar averiguar algo que nos sea de utilidad.

—¿De utilidad?—Montserrat se rio mientras sus ojos analizaban la figura delgada de Nathaniel, que aún continuaba tocando la pared de mármol—No creo que ir toqueteando las paredes como un lunático nos haga avanzar en algo…

Nathaniel, al escucharlo, no evitó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de vergüenza, dejando al fin en paz aquellos paredones que tanto le habían llamado la atención; de una forma inexplicable.

—¿Es que tú tienes algún plan mejor?—Lysandro apareció de pronto, asustando no solo a Armin y a Juliet, sino también a los que se encontraban dentro de la estancia; hablando con marcada pausa, pero provocando que Montserrat se girara con la misma mueca que había estado lanzando a Hannelore toda la noche.

—¿Y tú albinito?

—Pues por lo menos no se va quejando por ahí…—Armin bromeó, casi encogiéndose en su sitio al recibir la mirada de desagrado de Montserrat; tan rápida como mortífera en la que tenía escrita la palabra _"Estúpido"_.

Tras eso, la joven de cabello borgoña regresó su vista al inmóvil Lysandro.

—¿Qué idea tienes, albinito?—dijo andando hacía él, resonando sus tacones por toda la sala.

Lysandro apretó un tanto los dos dedos que sostenían no solo su cabeza, sino también su barbilla de manera elegante.

—Quizá podríamos intentar llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarnos.

—¿A buscarnos?—preguntó Kentin, a su espalda, alzando las cejas con extrañeza.

Lysandro puso los ojos en blanco ante tal interrogación.

—No sé tú, pero yo no deseo ni quiero quedarme en un lugar en el que ha desaparecido no solo una persona, sino también una parte de la casa…

La gran mayoría abrió sus ojos con impresión. No se habían molestado en planteárselo hasta ahora, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la magnífica y más lógica idea del chico heterocromático; quién, con tan solo voltearse un par de centímetros, no tardó en deducir a quién pedirían el teléfono que necesitaban para acatar el (simple pero efectivo) plan.

Kyle levantó la vista nada más sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—Déjanos tu teléfono—se apresuró a decir Kentin, tendiéndole la mano, pero Kyle mantuvo un rostro estoico, que incluso—si te fijabas—llegaba a mostrar una pizca de malestar.

—¿Para qué?

—Para mandar a alguien a buscarnos—esta vez intervino Lysandro, sin andarse con rodeos—. Aquí pasa algo que no puedo explicar y no creo que tú quieras quedarte con ello...

Kyle frunció el ceño. Era cierto, desde su sitio era capaz de vislumbrar el color albo que reproducía la cocina sin ningún instrumental de por medio; ni siquiera a ese mayordomo tan desagradable…

Volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla iluminada. Lindsay aún no había respondido a su "Te quiero" (cosa rara en ella) y eso le hacía preguntarse si realmente no había pensado en ir nuevamente hacia la bañera en la que la encontró años atrás, meses después del incidente que la destrozó en cuerpo y alma.

No le extrañó en aquel momento ni el confundió que dos años después de ello retornara a intentar suicidarse… Pero no quería verla muerta, ella era el amor de su vida.

" _Y si mientras estoy aquí pensando ella…"_ , por su mente se pasó lo peor, provocando que de inmediato lanzara a los brazos de Kentin su teléfono móvil del que ni siquiera se había separado cuando había tenido que hacerlo.

A continuación, se elevó con lentitud de su sitio, mostrando su cuerpo bien formado al mundo que la rodeaba.

—Devuélvelo cuando hayas terminado—dijo, comenzando a caminar hacía la entrada por dónde antes se había Castiel sin regresar frente a las miradas pasmadas de los otros.

Y al pensar en ello cayó en la cuenta, llamándoles la atención nuevamente.

—Por cierto—comenzó, volteándose hacía los demás que no tardaron en abrir los ojos con más presión al escucharla cuestionar lo siguiente—, ¿dónde está el chulazo pelirrojo?

Todos se miraron entre sí a pesar de que se preguntaban a dónde iba exactamente Kyle sin salir aún del lugar.

 _¿Dónde estaba Castiel?_

* * *

Castiel emitió un gruñido de alerta al ver rápidamente como Petra se acercaba corriendo a él, haciendo que su sentido de la supervivencia se agudizase y retrocediese por dónde había venido; atravesando la puerta por la que había pasado y cerrándola, haciendo un fuerte con la mano que sostenía el pomo y su cuerpo; estaba más que seguro que la criada lograría atravesarla en cualquier momento si su juicio continuaba despierta lo suficiente… Y no se equivocó. Más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, el portón que sostenía comenzó a vibrar de forma anormal, casi como si un ciervo tremendamente furioso estuviese queriendo pasar.

Aguantó tres largos e intensos minutos antes de que la entrada cediera y cayera sobre él, impactándole contra el suelo entre varios insultos en los que se incluía _"¡Mierda!"_ y _"¡Joder!"_ con más frecuencia de la necesaria.

Petra no se aguantó las ganas de ponerse a cuatro patas sobre la misma, chafando un poco al varón que con fuerza, miedo y furia entremezcladas logró quitársela de encima lo más pronto posible, comenzando a correr por la habitación con la esperanza de que la caníbal, que le pisaba los talones para su desgracia, no lograra alcanzarle.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!—gemía, dando vueltas y vueltas como cuando el coyote intentaba pillar al correcaminos.

Intentó llegar lo más veloz posible a la puerta que daba lugar a dónde por última vez se había encontrado con aquella _Lolita_ de cabello caoba y ojos azules que frente a él había aparecido de la nada; pero Petra llegó antes que él y le impidió la entrada, prácticamente lanzándose entre pausas a sus brazos.

—Oh, ¡joder!—dijo de nuevo, agarrando los brazos níveos pero musculados de la chica _(¿Siempre los había tenido así?)_ , en los que incluso podía llegar a ver una gran cantidad de venas latiendo a toda velocidad; conteniéndola un poco hasta finalmente empujarla contra el portón de madera con tanta fuerza, que este se abrió y la hizo perder el equilibrio un instante. Antes de que Castiel le propinara varios puñetazos que, finalmente, la hicieron caer al suelo con más sangre en el rostro de la que ya tenía.

Castiel suspiró aliviado, pero con cierto rebato, mirándose la mano enrojecida y ensangrentada por la agresiva extranjera que ahora permanecía inmóvil, y con los ojos cerrados, en el suelo.

Aún apenas pasaron unos minutos, Petra volvió a abrir su mirar cristalino, abalanzándose contra Castiel y enviándole esta vez a él al suelo junto a ella, que no dejaba de mascar el aire con la esperanza de arrancarle un trozo de su faz arrugada de temor.

—¡Fuera!—gritaba el muchacho teñido, defendiéndose lo mejor posible—¡Quítate de encima, loca!

Pero como era de esperar, Petra ni obedeció ni dijo absolutamente nada, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del veinteañero hasta que, con las negativas de él, logró mordisquear y arrancarle un pequeño trozo de mejilla con los dientes, consiguiendo que este emitiera un chillido deforme y sacara su máximo potencial para empujarla de nuevo fuera de sí.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Hija de puta!—soltó, alzándose del suelo en el que estaba mientras apenas podía taponar su mejilla sangrante; ahora mismo se encontraba más concentrado en no morir en manos de aquella lunática que comenzó a perseguirle nuevamente por toda la habitación.

Castiel descartó de inmediato la posibilidad de meterse en otra sala. Tenía que llegar con los demás y deshacerse de esta mujer que fácilmente podía tirar las puertas al suelo…

" _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_ , pensaba sin descanso, esquivando lo mejor que podía a la ucraniana a su espalda.

De repente, a medida que la sala se le hacía cada vez más reconocida, de reojo fue capaz de mirar por encima de la chimenea que adornaba al fondo de la habitación; arriba de ella una figurita de metal con forma de busto, típico de las casas antiguas o con una cantidad de dinero mayor al resto.

" _¡Eso!"_ , le dictó su cerebro al que veloz obedeció, acercándose hacía la chimenea con Petra siguiéndole de cerca. _"Eso es, no te separes de mí, maldita bastarda"_.

Castiel tardó exactamente menos de un minuto—quizá por la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido—en llegar al lugar indicado, recogiendo en sus manos el pequeño pero pesado busto consigo para, cuando Petra llegó al segundo a estar junto a él, voltearse con rabia y en un grito desgarrador darle en la cabeza repetidas veces hasta que la chica cayó finalmente al suelo. Pero el varón, inseguro de que no volviera a levantarse, se posicionó sobre ella (como la misma habría hecho anteriormente) y comenzó a dar, y a dar, y a dar, incluso cuando su cerebro se había ya difuminado en sangre en la moqueta del suelo.

Su mente parecía haberse ido por un momento por el terror que estaba sintiendo, aun cuando vio con sus propios ojos que Petra estaba ya desfigurada, muerta—bien muerta—y sin signos de movilidad, paró de inmediato de producir tales golpes.

Jadeó con ganas sin creerse realmente lo que había pasado. Pero el sonido de la puerta de su lado derecho cerrándose junto a la risa de una niña, le dio todavía más escalofríos por los que preocuparse, y por los que se alzó lentamente (parecía que el miedo todavía no le abandonaba, menos con lo que acababa de ocurrir…) para intentar reunirse con el resto.

* * *

—¿A quién estás llamado? —preguntó Danielle, acercándose a un Kentin inquieto que tecleaba a toda velocidad el primero número que se le había ocurrido.

—A mi amigo Evan—respondió, causando que Armin no solo hiciera mala cara, sino que también se volteara en dirección a la inexistente cocina con tal de no escuchar nada de ese hombre. Él ya había hecho bastante en su vida los pocos meses que logró conocerle tras siquiera desconocer de su subsistencia en la vida—. Es un militar con bastante influencia, estoy seguro de que nos sacará de aquí en un santiamén…

Armin rio para sus adentros con ironía.

—Pues ya puedes esperar sentado—murmuró entonces, aún para su suerte, no haciéndose escuchar por Kentin que siempre había defendido a sus amigos a capa y espada. Este, de mientras, había colocado el aparato comunicando en su oreja y esperaba con impaciencia que su amistad más duradera se hiciera oír al otro lado junto a ligeros _"vamos, vamos, vamos"_ saliendo sin parar por su boca.

Por otro lado, Juliet había permanecido cerca de un Nathaniel bastante metido en su mundo, en el interior del sitio que había desaparecido ante la mirada de un Armin también distraído.

Nathaniel, aunque había pasado cierta vergüenza con las palabras de Montserrat, no dejaba de toquetear dos tramos de pared que, en su opinión, no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

—Esto—Juliet comenzó, acercándose al muchacho rubio con aire dudoso; pues la verdad es que todo aquello la había puesto extremadamente nerviosa—, ¿todo bien?

—No—Nathaniel no tardó en dar señales de vida, girándose en dirección a la alta zagala—. ¿No te parece extraño?

—No. ¿El qué?—Juliet se puso a un lado del chico, que no había apartado sus manos del paredón por miedo a perder lo que le había costado tanto descubrir.

—Mira—con una mano y sin despegar la otra, Nathaniel agarró suavemente la delicada garra de Juliet, posicionándola justo dónde el mismo había estado tocando; no desprendiéndose de su tacto en ningún momento hasta decir—. Y ahora aquí—guió la manita de la chica hasta la siguiente, quitando al fin ambas manos del lugar—. ¿No lo notas extraño?

—Eh… no, lo siento—Juliet se avergonzó, todavía sin quitarse de entre la mano de Nathaniel.

Este no se estuvo de hacerlo por ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No pasa nada, es difícil encontrar la diferencia.

—¿Qué diferencia?

—Vuelve a tocar—insistió, recogiendo de nuevo la palma de ella con la de él hasta arrastrarla por los dos puntos diversos. Y si bien ella parecía más concentrada en la cierta cercanía que estaban teniendo, su mente se despejó de inmediato para revelarle lo que Nathaniel estaba tratando de decirle.

—¡Es cierto!

—¿Ahora lo has notado?

—¡Sí!—palpó con más consideración, esta vez sin la ayuda del joven—¡Esta parte difiere en tamaño y, en cierta manera, en forma con la otra!

—Exacto—Nathaniel sonrió. Juliet parecía ser una chica más inteligente de lo que había pensado en un principio. Aún sus pensamientos pronto volvieron a concentrarse en la extraña forma que tocaba Juliet con pasión. Parecía que esta se estaba moviendo con cada toque de la joven—Espera un momento Juliet…—dijo, acercando su mano a la de ella con el objetivo de sentir lo que ella tanto estaba manoseando, pero justo cuando las yemas de sus dedos palparon delicadamente la zona junto al anular de ella, un temblor envolvió la sala y dio un vuelco al corazón no solo de ambos; sino también de Armin, que veloz se sostuvo a sí mismo en la entrada—¿Pero qué…?—sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acabar su incógnita, el suelo en el que estaba postrados se hundió en un túnel con ellos abrazándose con horror.

—¡Chicos!—gritó Armin, siendo testigo de todo lo ocurrido y llamando todavía más la atención del resto del grupo. No pudiendo dejar de mirar la enorme oscuridad y vacío que había dejado la superficie inferior de la cocina. Arrastrando con ella a Juliet y Nathaniel.

* * *

 **La verdad es que me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo este episodio. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo y, ya sabéis si tenéis que decir algo, ¡dejad review (que sabéis lo que animan)!**


End file.
